1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus for testing a semiconductor device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an apparatus for testing electrical properties of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor manufacturing process may include, e.g., a fabrication (FAB) process, an electric die sorting (EDS) process, and an assembly process. For example, a plurality of semiconductor devices may be formed on a wafer in the FAB process. Electrical properties of each semiconductor device formed in the FAB process may be tested through the EDS process. In the assembly process, non-defective devices determined through the EDS process may be individually separated, and then, packaged to protect their electrical and physical properties against mechanical, physical, and/or chemical impacts applied from the outside.
Among the above processes, the EDS process is performed to determine whether each semiconductor device formed on the wafer operates properly, e.g., by an electrical test for detecting defective devices. That is, an electrical signal may be transmitted to each semiconductor device formed on the wafer, followed by checking the transmitted electrical signal in order to determine whether each semiconductor device operates properly, e.g., determine defective devices.
Since each of the semiconductor devices formed on the wafer is very small in size, it may be difficult to directly connect a tester generating electrical signals to each semiconductor device. Thus, a probe card including a plurality of probe needles may be disposed, as an intermediary, between the tester generating the electrical signals and the wafer including the devices. The tester may generate the electrical signals for testing the semiconductor devices, i.e., chips to transmit the generated electrical signals to the probe card. Thereafter, the probe card may transmit the electrical signals to each semiconductor device through the probe needles.